


Homecoming

by saucisson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Home-coming...  geddit?   My first "Shameless" fic, still feeling for the voice.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Home-coming... geddit? My first "Shameless" fic, still feeling for the voice.

Mickey feels Ian's hand close around his cock, eyes close involuntarily, he sighs and flashes back to the first time he felt those long fingers on his skin. 

\- Jesus Christ, Gallagher, he breathes.

This is almost as mind-blowing. Ian has been gone so long he almost forgot how good he feels. Almost. Mickey pushes Ian's shirt up, feeling that smooth skin like flame under his hands. Where the fuck has this asshole been? 

\- You miss me? Ian mutters, tongue against Mickey's ear.

\- Fuck you, he snarls. Ian knows this means _yes_ and smirks against Mickey's neck. His hand moves faster. Mickey is going to come soon. He doesn't want to, not like this. He wants to be alone with Ian, in a bed, naked. He wants Ian on top of him, inside him. He wants to hear Ian's grunting sighs, see his cheeks and lips redden as he gets closer, feel that hard body tense and arms tighten around him. He wants Ian right here with him, ready to go off any second. 

Ian's fingers are a blur against his cock, pulling his orgasm out of him. It's too fast, too soon, but he doesn't want it to stop. He melts into Ian's body, grips Ian's back (where the fuck did those muscles come from?).

\- Motherfucker! he groans. - Oh fuck oh god Ian fuck... he chokes out then - uhhh! a wordless groan and he comes white splatter against Ian's bare stomach. Mickey is helpless, panting out each spasm as Ian's sure fingers slip in familiar gentle strokes, before the sensation becomes too much.

Ian pulls back. Mickey still grips him, head down with eyes half-lidded, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. 

\- Fuck, Gallagher, he says between slowing breaths. Ian pulls off his t-shirt and uses it to wipe off Mickey's come. He tosses the shirt into a hamper and pulls on a clean one.

\- I knew you missed me, Ian says, stuffing Mickey's still-swollen cock back into his boxers and zipping up his jeans. Mickey raises his head and opens his mouth to speak, but no words come. Ian just winks and exits the room, thudding downstairs to the kitchen.


End file.
